


Everything You Have

by Pineprin137



Series: Everything You Have Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Emetophilia, Fantasizing, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gross, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lust, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Romantic Fluff, Sick Jared Padalecki, Vomiting, big time, kind of?, not the sexy kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen's gotten pretty good at toeing the line between loving Jared and wanting...more.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Everything You Have Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920319
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> We're going all in, here, folks. So if you are not comfortable with graphic depictions of vomit, DO NOT READ.

When Jensen was seven, the kid who sat next to him in Mrs. Martin’s first-grade classroom got sick. Not an almost-but-barely-made-it-to-the-trash-can-in-time, but rather a full-on Linda Blair from _ The Exorcist _ projectile puke that covered three desks, a good portion of the floor, and Jensen’s new Chucks. There had been an instant of shocked silence before the chorus of revulsion began as kids belatedly leaped out of the way screaming, “Ewwww!” 

Jensen, however, had a very different reaction. First off, he felt bad for the poor kid-- no one wants to toss their cookies at school. But when the teacher ushered him past the pool of oatmeal-colored sludge, he wasn’t repulsed. Instead, Jensen found himself wondering what it would feel like as it dripped through his fingers. He thought about the different colors and which food made what. He was…  _ curious _ . 

By fifteen, he’d begun to experiment with these feelings. Finding out which foods made the best texture and color. Which ones he couldn’t stand the aftertaste of. 

He begged his boyfriends to deepthroat him until their throats convulsed around his dick. Convinced them to eat until they felt that familiar ache pushing against their swollen bellies then rubbing the taut skin to soothe their misery. 

He began covertly watching for desperate gulps and warning burps whenever he and his friends got together to share their contraband liquor. And when the moment came and they shuffled into the trees to decorate the forest floor, Jensen was the one who always tagged along to ‘help out’. 

Shortly after his nineteenth birthday, Jensen discovered its name:  _ emetophilia. _ Such a beautiful word for what most deemed a nasty fetish. 

In college, he found it was easier to keep his  _ proclivities _ to himself. Telling people was always a hit-or-miss situation. Some humored him, most were disgusted, and only once had he ever met anyone who shared his inclinations. 

On Jensen’s twenty-first birthday, he stumbled into the bathroom of his favorite bar to take a desperate piss and witnessed the most beautiful human being he’d ever seen stick two fingers down his throat and shower a mixture of bbq nachos and stale beer into the sink. 

_ That was the moment Jensen fell in love with Jared.  _


	2. If Only

Jared had had a shit day. He missed his train, he was late to work, he’d accidentally grabbed Jensen’s lunch instead of his own, his report got shredded by the fucking copier  _ and _ to top it all off when he’d run by the house on the way to meet Jensen at the bar, he’d discovered every single pair of jeans he owned was currently in the laundry. 

“Hey-- Sorry, I’m late…” he said, taking a seat at the table across from Jensen. 

His boyfriend looked absolutely delicious in a pair of torn jeans, his favorite black Chuck Taylors, and a breast cancer awareness shirt that read “Save the Boobies!” 

“You okay?” Jensen asked him, cupping his cheek. “You look a little flushed…” 

“Eh, I’m fine. Just a bit tired and sweaty.” He leaned forward to kiss Jensen and almost dunked his shirt in the platter of food on the table. “Hope you don’t mind.” 

Jensen snorted before raising his brow. “You know I don’t.” 

Now that he’d almost ended up wearing it, Jared’s eyes kept flicking back to the mouth-watering array of food. Jensen had gone all out for date-night, ordering every single one of Jared’s favorites off the menu. 

Taking a sip of the thankfully ice-cold beer in front of him, Jared dug in. 

He crammed chicken strips and deep-fried vegetables into his mouth, shoved in half a mozzarella stick and a couple of chips piled high with guacamole before finally pausing to take a drink. As always, Jensen didn’t comment if he forgot to close his mouth while he chewed or warn him to slow down. His mother used to do that all the time and he was eternally grateful his boyfriend didn’t. 

No, instead, Jensen smiled and listened to Jared bitch about his day in between bites of the appetizer platter. He leaned over at one point to wipe a smudge of hot sauce off of Jared’s cheek, but other than that, he just nursed his beer as Jared devoured the small mountain of food in front of him. 

“You sure you don’t want any, babe?” Jared asked when only a couple of sticks of gooey fried cheese and crunchy bits of chicken remained. 

“Nah, I’m good. You go ahead.” Jensen shook his head as he signaled to the waitress. She was a skinny beanpole, with hips that jutted out much too far for his liking and a raspy voice she’d probably gotten by surviving solely on nicotine. “How about some dessert?” he said to Jared as she walked up to the table. Jared’s eyes lit up before he turned his face away to belch. 

Jensen’s pants got a little tighter beneath the table when Jared immediately took a long drink of beer afterward-- maybe to wash something back down…? 

“Alright,” Jared said, sitting back in his chair. “You win. What do you feel like tonight, babe?” 

Dessert was Jensen’s favorite part of any meal. Sweet and creamy or rich and crumbly, he loved them all. And if he happened to feel like having a bit of naughty fun in the bathroom after Jared fell asleep later, well, there was nothing quite like that sugary residue it left on his tongue. 

He turned to the waitress with a sly grin. “We’ll take one of each.” 

Jared chuckled when the shocked waitress finally left with their order. “Are you sure about this, Jen? That’s a lot of sugar right before bed.” 

“Pfft. I can handle it. Besides, I didn’t have  _ near _ as much as you so  _ I  _ have plenty of room left.” 

“Mhmm, if you--say so,” Jared had to pause to burp. It was a gentle one though, nothing like his usual ear-splitting expulsions of excess air. 

Jensen leaned across the table to place his hand on Jared’s. “Hey, you okay?” 

“Ugh, yeah. Think I ate too much…” Jared said, sighing heavily. 

Three waitresses arrived, plates stacked carefully on their forearms as they fought to balance all seven desserts. 

Jensen’s mouth salivated and he licked his lips. Lemon meringue pie, apple cobbler with warm caramel sauce and a scoop of vanilla ice cream, two chocolatey concoctions, a warm gooey skillet-sized chocolate chip cookie, a hot fudge sundae complete with a cherry on top, and a slice of white chocolate cheesecake drizzled with strawberry sauce… Jensen didn’t know where to start. 

It took him all of ten seconds to narrow it down to the apple cobbler-- he wouldn’t enjoy it as much if it cooled. As he wrapped his lips around his spoon, he moaned. The slightly crunchy topping, the softened apples, just a hint of cinnamon? It was to die for… 

“You know what--I think I’ll head to the little boy’s room while you, uh, enjoy that…” Jared gave Jensen a weak smile as he stood. 

“Okay, I’ll save you a couple of bites?” 

“Sure. Be right back.” Jared couldn’t get away from the table fast enough. The plethora of sweet treats was almost too much--just the sight of  _ all that food _ … Swallowing thickly, he pushed to door to the men’s room open and stepped inside. His stomach gave a sick lurch when he saw the lonely stall in his peripheral vision as he positioned himself at one of the urinals. Popping the top button of his pants felt heavenly and when he guided his zipper down, he almost moaned with relief. The waistband still dug into his gut, but at least he was a bit more comfortable. 

He placed his forearm against the wall, rested his head while he drained his bladder. It never failed, whenever he went out with Jensen, Jared ended up over-indulging. And not by just a little bit, either. Sometimes he ate so much he made himself sick! He hoped tonight wouldn’t be one of those times… 

After he shook off and forced his dick back into his pants, he shuffled over to the sink to wash his hands. He slowed to a stop when he saw his reflection though. He normally lean physique was now chubby and distended, the bulge of his gut hanging over the top of his pants. He took a deep breath but only managed to decrease it by a few centimeters. 

When he turned to the side to grab a couple of paper towels, Jared’s eyes widened-- he looked like he was sporting a baby bump! 

As Jared approached their table, he stopped.  _ Every single plate was empty…  _

“Jare?” Jensen called softly, reaching out to touch his arm. “What’s wrong?” 

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Jared replied, grimacing. 

Jensen was out of his seat in two seconds. “Right now?” he asked, grabbing one of the empty bowls off of the table. 

Jared pushed it away, sat down. “I cannot  _ believe _ ...how in the hell did you finish all that?!” 

Jensen shrugged, a slight blush creeping up his neck. “I was hungry…” 

“Obviously!” Jared snorted. He reached for his wallet but couldn’t reach around his bloated belly. It was Jensen’s turn to laugh. “Honey, you look absolutely pathetic. How about I get this one, hm?” 

“Fine,” Jared huffed, “but only because I’m too full to stick my hand in my pocket…” 

Jensen easily grabbed his wallet, laid a couple of twenties on the table, then wrapped his arm loosely around Jared’s waist to help him out to the parking lot. Three beers barely made Jared tipsy and with the amount of food in his stomach, he was already sobering up, but Jensen supported him the whole way. 

When they got to Jensen’s car, though, Jared leaned against the side with one hand cradling his belly. His arm was tossed over his face and he was swallowing rapidly as he fought nausea brought on by the short walk. 

Jensen waited, carefully shielding himself with the frame of the car door. He knew what was coming, could see it in the way Jared had curled over slightly, the drip of sick perspiration down his temple. Jared’s next belch was wetter...a shiver ran down Jensen’s spine. The bob of his boyfriend’s adam’s apple made his toes curl in his sneakers. Jensen parted his lips so Jared wouldn’t hear his heavy breathing. 

“Jensen…” Jared’s voice was shaky and weak. 

“...Yeah?” 

“I don’t think I can get in the car…” 

Jensen tried to calm his breathing, licked his dry lips. “...oh?” 

“Yeah, I…” 

Deciding that Jared was distracted enough by his impending sickness not to notice the hard ridge of Jensen’s cock pressing against his fly, the other man ventured forward. Playing dumb, Jensen cupped Jared’s face, his thumb brushing lightly along his bottom lip. “What’s wrong?” 

Jared was breathing steadily, in through his nose, out through his mouth. Jensen took another step closer, laid his other hand on top of Jared’s swollen belly. It was firm beneath his palm and when he pressed down just a little, Jared groaned. 

“Jen, I-” Jared’s stomach jumped beneath his hand when he gagged suddenly. “I- I kind of... feel really sick.” 

Jensen frowned appropriately, glanced down at his hand where it lay on Jared’s belly. “Oh, honey…” He raised up on his tiptoes to kiss Jared’s lips, felt precome soak the front of his underwear when Jared burped against his mouth. 

“I- I think I might get sick, Jen…” Jared was practically on the verge of tears at this point, but Jensen was too far gone to feel guilty. He was so close to coming he knew that once his boyfriend finally gave in, it would be over. 

When Jared gagged again, a tear slipped down his cheek. Jensen’s erection softened infinitesimally, but it was enough for him to snap out of his lust-filled haze and guide Jared over to the tall weeds along the edge of the parking lot. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, sweetheart-- I’m right here…” Jensen gently smoothed his hand up Jared’s back, applying gradual pressure until he was leaned over with his hands on his knees. 

_ “Huuurp--”  _ Jared’s stomach protested the new position by burping up a smidgen of something onto the ground between Jared’s feet. 

“That’s it. Just let it out, honey... You’ll feel better.” 

At first, it was just small splashes that barely dampened the grass punctuated by equally small burps, but each one coaxed more precome from Jensen’s dick. He wanted so badly to whip it out and jack himself into oblivion while Jared coated him in pre-digested bar food. But since he couldn’t do that, he decided to help his boyfriend out. 

Jared was holding back, probably due to the fact that they were in a parking lot that was visible from the highway. But Jensen knew just what to do…

He stepped behind Jared, draping himself over half his back so he could reach his arms around to the front. Unfortunately, the new positioned also pressed his erection snug against Jared’s ass-- Jensen bit his lip hard to keep from rutting against it. 

Sliding his hands over Jared’s stomach, he began massaging, gentle enough that it would feel pleasant, but firm enough that it would cause things to shift inside. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, sweetheart… just let it happen…” Jensen coached as he pressed rubbed a little harder. 

With an abruptly cut off whimper, Jared vomited up a mess of food. It flattened the grass before them before running onto the old dusty asphalt. He coughed and spat, but Jensen pressed lightly and he pitched forward as even more spilled out. 

Jensen’s heart raced, his stomach contracting as his orgasm approached, but somehow he held off. Jared was far from done and Jensen wanted more. It wasn’t enough to hear it-- he wanted to see it... _ feel  _ it… 

There--just beneath his palm he felt it. He’d been sick enough in his life to recognize the tsunami-like wave that was building in Jared’s stomach. It would ebb and flow, teasing until it finally broke free. Jensen wanted it. 

When Jared stood up and wiped his hand across his mouth, Jensen knew it wasn’t over. When Jared turned around to bury his face in Jensen’s chest, the other man let him. And when Jared suddenly hiccuped and literally  _ covered  _ him in the guacamole, mozzarella cheese sticks, buffalo wings, deep-fried cauliflower and broccoli, and, of course,  _ beer _ \--

Jensen came... _ hard.  _

He gripped onto Jared’s arms so tightly he would probably leave fingerprints as his cock forced out streams of cum into his underwear, soaking through to his jeans. His body spasmed and he moaned wishing he could feel Jared’s sick spill over his nude body instead of seep through layers of material. 

When Jared tried to step away, Jensen held him in place under the ruse of supporting him through the worst of it. In truth, however, he wasn’t willing to give up his prize. He’d waited all night for this and damn if he was going to let Jared go now. 

Jared couldn’t bear to raise his head so he continued staring at the ground-- Jensen’s favorite Chucks no-longer black under the deluge of his regurgitated dinner. The worst part was that Jensen was covered-- _ covered _ \-- in it and yet, Jared felt a  _ hundred  _ times better. His stomach was no longer achy and churning, his pants weren’t digging into his skin… he was feeling pretty damn good. 

Except for the part where he threw up on his boyfriend. 

“Jensen...I’m so  _ so _ sorry…” he said, curling his fingers into the sides of Jensen’s tee-shirt. Jensen--  _ best boyfriend in the whole wide fucking world! _ \-- simply cupped the back of Jared’s head. 

“... Feel better?” he asked, softly stroking Jared’s hair. 

Jared nodded against his chest. 

Jensen ducked his head to kiss the top of Jared’s. “That’s what matters. Now, let’s see if I still have that towel in the trunk, and then, let’s go home.” He stepped away from Jared to walk over to the trunk of his car. He grabbed the terry cloth towel he kept for ‘emergencies’ and wiped the chunky bits off his tee-shirt and jeans, leaving a sticky residue behind that would come off in the wash. 

Jared stood to the side, his arms wrapped around himself. “Really?” he said, chewing his lip. “You’re not totally grossed out?” 

“Jared, honey, you looked miserable… I’m just happy you’re feeling better.” 

“But I threw up on your shoes!” Jared protested, pointing to Jensen’s ruined sneakers. It would take a lot to get them clean, but it wouldn’t be the first time Jensen had to do it. 

“Yes, you did.” 

“And your pants! God--look at your pants…!” 

Jensen glanced down at his jeans. He could  _ just _ make out the wet spot to the right of his fly thanks to the soaking Jared gave him. “Mhmm.” 

“And your--your--um...your shirt! Yeah, look at your shirt! I got the bottom all dirty!” 

He hadn’t noticed that before Jared pointed it out, but it wasn’t anything a little stain remover couldn’t get out. Which is a plus, because Jensen did love this shirt. 

“What about your car!” Jared said, marching over to the passenger door. He flung the door open before gesturing dramatically to the seat. Jensen walked over, peered inside. 

“...what about it?” 

“It’s gonna be gross! It’ll smell and you’ll have to clean it…” Jared trailed off when Jensen turned to him. 

Placing both of his hands on Jared’s shoulders, Jensen leaned forward to kiss him. Jared balked, immediately pulled back, but Jensen just smiled. 

“Sweetheart, I love you,” Jensen said, cupping Jared’s jaw in his hand, “A little puke isn’t going to change my mind, honey. _I’m not going anywhere._ ” 

Jared’s posture relaxed, his eyes tearing up. _“... How did I get so lucky...”_

Thinking back on the best orgasm he’d had in weeks, Jensen smiled back at him. 

_ I ask myself that every day. _


End file.
